new heroes
by ridlykirb
Summary: a crappy heroes re write starring hannah and bailey.  made for lols and our own amusement only.


Chapter 1

note this is full of spoilers go watch the whole show then come back , thank you^^

Girl: (yawn) (a woman, around 25)

Girl: (getting out of bed) (walking slowly to the bathroom)

(about to turn water on, but before she turns the knob, the water comes out)

Girl: what! 0-0 (checks under the sink) seems okay oh whatever

(After brushing her teeth)

Girl: (exiting the room) (the water turns off)

Girl: (turns around) what the...OH, whatever, I'm gonna be late (changes her clothes and leaves)

Girl: (enters her car) (drives off)

(When the car stops)

?: bout time you got here Hannah

Hannah: well, sorry

?: (enters the car)

?: (has a bump on her nose)

Hannah: what happened to you?

?: I um hit m...my nose, on a um...uh ..rock.

Hannah: okay bailey, whatever you say (pulls up to a collage)

Bailey: let's roll (exits)

Hannah: (exits too)

(Later that day)

Bailey: (reading a book)

Hannah: (runs up next to bailey) whatcha reading

Bailey: genetic stuff

Hannah: ah

(There walking though a football field)

Hannah: is this really the shortest way out of here?

Bailey: sigh .yes

(They see a girl accidentally hit down by a jock)

Girl: (head seems to be backwards)

Hannah: I think I'm gonna puke 0_0

Girl: (head goes back to normal) (she gets up and walks away)

Hannah: (twitch)

Bailey: wow .-.

Hannah: s she...h .her head I...

Bailey: I know .I know .-. Let's just leave quickly (they run off)

Hannah: bailey, need me to drive you home?

bailey: nah, I'll walk... see ya (walks off)

Hannah: bye^^

baileys side of the story

bailey: sigh... (enters her house)

(about to grab a soda) (it flies at her)

bailey: AHHH (it hits her in the face)

bailey: OW! D:

bailey: (picks up the can) what is happening to me...i guess I'll call Hannah tomorrow... (me: why not right now?)

(lies down)

the next day

bailey: (picks up her phone) hey Hannah?

Hannah: (yawn) ya...

bailey: can you come over in a little while?

Hannah: sure...

bailey: k, see ya (hangs up)

(a little while later)

(knocking on the door)

bailey: (opens the door)

Hannah: hi ^^

bailey: (pulls her in and shuts the door) we need to talk, now...

Hannah: about that 20 dollars, I'm still working on that!

bailey: not that -

Hannah: oh...then what ? C:

bailey: i think i'm a psycic o)-(o

hannah: really? (thinking: i think my best friend just lost her mind...)

bailey: hey, I'm standing right here ;-;

Hannah: wut? ._.

bailey: you just said you think I'm losing my mind :'(

Hannah: no i didn't ._. (thinking: did she just...?)

bailey: did i just what?

Hannah: you scare me ._.

bailey: ;-;

Hannah: so you think you can read minds?

bailey: no, move objects, with my mind }-}

Hannah: -_-

bailey: D: (a piece of wood flies a Hannah)

Hannah: GAH (some water makes a shield around of her)

bailey: O_o

Hannah: o_O

bailey: and you thought i was nuts ^-^

Hannah: .-.

bailey: Hannah...we have powers...nint..

hannah: don't even go there.

bailey: Nintendo power :3

hannah: -_-

bailey: but have powers this is awesome!

hannah: but what do we do, where do we go!

bailey; hmmmmm...I KNOW (grabs the book she was reading earlier)

hannah: ...?

bailey: look! (shows her something) this guy, he knows about this stuff, he can help! ^^

hannah: okay...lets go then.

(they exit outside)  
>(hannah's car is missing)<p>

hannah: NO!

bailey: ...

hannah: what am i gonna do!

bailey: hannah...shh, remember super powers...

hannah: oh ya...

bailey: lets find a taxi (walking and waving)

hannah: (doing the same)

( a taxi stops)

hannah and bailey: (enter the taxi)

?: where to?

bailey: (points to the location of the man in the book)

?  
>: oka...<p>

bailey: what...?

?: that's my father...

bailey: ...

hannah: awkward...

bailey: very...

?: if your looking for him its pointless...

hannah: why?

?: hes dead...

bailey: oh...

?: why were you looking for him?

Hannah: we thought he could explain what was happening...

bailey: if your his son, then you must know something.

hannah: sigh... (explains)

?: 0_0 r...really

bailey: ...think of a number between 5 and 9294 B)

?: (thinking: 4144)

bailey: 4144 :D

?: my god...

bailey: ^-^

hannah: -_-"

bailey: whats you name anyway?

Mohinder: mohinder...

bailey: gotcha, and If your his son you must know something about his work...

mohinder: I know some things...he never told me much.

Hannah: well maybe you can help though...

mohinder: ...i can take you to where he used live , maybe something there can give you answers.

Bailey: thanks^-^

later that day

mohinder: (parks the taxi) right this way (enters the apartment)

bailey and hannah: (looking around)

mohinder: (sits)

bailey: (taking notes) this is amazing

mohinder: (looks at hannah) you never really showed me what you could do.

Hannah: bailey, get some water.

Bailey: gotcha (nods) (gets some)

hannah: (stares at it) bailey, I'm not quite sure how to do this still...

bailey: um...concentrate.

Hannah: (here goes nothing i guess) (concentrates on the water) ( its floats for a second and falls right back down)

mohinder: (looks surprised)

bailey: (looking at the map) so were not the only ones...

mohinder: (nods)

bailey: (whispering to her self)

later that day

bailey: bye mohinder, thanks for the help^^ (leaving)

hannah: bailey, where we gonna stay, i don't think its a good idea to go back to live at our houses, people will be suspicious

bailey: hm... okay, hannah go get Izzy and meet me here, got it?

Hannah: okay (nods)

later

bailey: (Has a cat on her shoulder)

hannah: (has a dog) okay, now what? (freaking out)

bailey: now, we travel!

Hannah: what do you mean?

Bailey: we find people with powers, like us.

Hannah: -_-

bailey: oh come on...

hannah: fine.

Bailey: good^^ now lets go!

Later (sorry trying not to have alot of filler)

they see a man on top of a jungle gym)

hannah: what the...

?: (falls of it)

random kid: (starring)

bailey: shoo kid, ( runs up to ?)

bailey: hey, you alright? (helping him up)

?: barley, thanks

bailey: no prob^-^

hannah: why were you jumping off that thing?

?: um (thinking: ya, just tell'em hey i think i can fly) uh..

bailey: you can fly?

?: how'd you know that?

Bailey: cause I'm awesome B)

hannah: ...are you special too?

?: ye...wait you...you have this too?

Bailey: yep C:

?: w...wow...

bailey: whats your name anyways?

?: peter, peter petrli

bailey: nice to meet cha^^

hannah: so you think you can fly huh?

Peter: ya... (explains)

hannah: ah...well I'm hannah^^ ,and shes bailey^^

peter: ah...

bailey: well Petey we'll keep in touch, you need anything call us B)

hannah: -_-"

later

bailey: almost there...

hannah: almost where?

bailey: (stops) here! (a large police esk building)

hannah: a place with alot of security...goody...were gonna die...

bailey: not if were ninjas... B)

hannah : ...

bailey: now, fallow my lead... (they enter though vents)

hannah: ...

bailey: (humming spy music) (they here screaming) ! Here! (gets out of the vents)

hannah: (fallows)

bailey: this way hannah (sneaking in the shadows)

hannah: (fallows)

(they see a man comforting a young girl)

bailey: (stares at him)

hannah: ...

bailey: that's him..(exits from the shadows)

hannah :3 (jumps out in a pose)

bailey: (turns to her ) -_-

hannah: can i try that again ^_^"

bailey: ...no...

man: ...?who are you what are you doing here?

Bailey: oh calm down...geeze...your matt parkmen, correct?

Matt: ... (thinking: ya...)

bailey: thought so...

Matt: wa...howed you know that?

Bailey: mind reader, like you...B)

(they hear more screaming)

matt: you two stay here.

Bailey: hannah, get out of here

hannah: but he said stay here.

Bailey: just go.

Hannah: okay ;-; (sneaks off)

Bailey's side

bailey: (watching secretly)

lady: (pushed up against a wall)

man: (has his hand out)

matt: (shoots him)

man: (knocked down)

bailey: (keeping mind clear)

matt: (turns around) (the man is gone)

bailey: (sneaks out)

bailey: now...where'd that guy go (looking around)

hannah: hi^-^

bailey: (twitch)...hi...hannah...

hannah: where to next?

Bailey: i know... how bout w...wait...is that peter in there... (they see peter in a place full of art talking to a man)

hannah: (has chicken) ya...looks like it...

bailey: y...where did you get chicken...?

hannah: KFC ^_^

bailey: okay then... (they enter the place)

peter: (talking to someone)

bailey and hannah: peter?

Peter: hannah? Bailey?

?: Issac ^-^ (me: i know it was really out of character but i couldn't resist ^^")

bailey: ...and you are?

Issac: Issac Mendez.

Bailey: hey peter, is he, you know what?

Peter: ya...he is...

bailey: (eyes sparkle) (gets in Issac's face) whats your power?

Hannah: ._.

Issac: um...uh... ._.

peter: he can paint the future.

Bailey: way cool ^-^

Issac: and you are?

Sorry for...

ending randomly

being out of character

being out of order

and other things^^"

i mainly did this for something for boredom (just like all my stories)

hopefully i entertained you... I'm saying sorry now so i don't have to later^^"

bye for now peoples.


End file.
